


...In Denial

by CherryMountain, OnyxRing



Series: The Dreaded Realization That My Soulmate Is... [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMountain/pseuds/CherryMountain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxRing/pseuds/OnyxRing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where matching Marks appear on your skin when you touch your soulmate for the first time.<br/>Clint was just doing his job when an unexpected event happens at a very unlikely time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...In Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for giggles, and we thought a little humor would make for a good start, and then we can dip into the intense stuff
> 
> -Cherry and Onyx

Clint didn’t think anything of it when another agent was blown over the side of the bridge and he immediately moved to help him. The agent was holding on for dear life, one hand holding onto the ledge of the crumbling bridge, staring down at the debris that had followed him over the edge and was crashing down to the street below. He wore a fine suit, now dirty and shredding, and he didn’t look all that frightened at hanging at a height of forty or more feet.

Behind him, Clint heard agents shouting for a cleanup crew, signaling to him that they had detained the fugitive. It meant Clint didn’t have to watch his own back anymore.

When the man in the suit finally looked up, his lips flattened into a tight line. “Hello.”

Clint found himself squinting at the man. “Need some help, pal?”

The man blinked, as if he was actually thinking about it. “That’d be wonderful, actually.”

Clint resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Some agents played off being a hard ass, but this one? Unbelievable. Clint had seen the agent around, knew his face, but had never known his name.

 He threw his arm out, and the man in the suit immediately returned the gesture, grabbing onto Clint’s wrist.

The searing at his wrist was unexpected for Clint, but he knew it was something serious when he saw the other man cringe at the same time. A moment later, after he felt the burning make a short line across his wrist, he let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He ignored the significant moment that just occurred, because this man could fall to his death and Clint was not going to have that, to any ordinary man or this now special one. He steadied himself and stood, pulling the man up with him, who, when he was high enough, set his knee on the pavement, ready to support himself.

Once the two were both settled on the pavement with no chance of falling, Clint released him and stepped back, tugging at his sleeve to stare at the new mark across his flesh. The strange marks filled his vision, as he recalled what people had said about soulmates, completely random and only identical to that of your soulmates. And Clint had finally found his, a man who he helped from imminent death.

The man in the suit stood, wiping off as much dirt as he could from his suit. Then he flexed his shoulders and straightened. “Well, that’s unfortunate,” the man in the suit said, deadpanned, similarly looking down at his own wrist, the mark matching Clint’s.

Had Clint heard right? Finding his soulmate was… “Unfortunate?”

Suit Guy looked up to Clint, as if now just realizing he was standing there. Still deadpanned, with only a slight hint of a frown, he straightened his suit. “I was hoping it’d be Captain America.”

With such a low rate of people finding their soulmate, of course Clint got stuck with a man that was believing in the legend of The Legend still alive out there.

The man in the suit looked Clint up and down, as if calculating him. “But you’ll do.” The man closed one eye briefly – was that a wink? – before he stepped away, and began shouting orders at other agents.

Clint watched him walk away. Captain America, Clint sneered, and began to mutter to himself about a man from the forties.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: Clint and Phil cuddling sometime after they get together. “You’re blond and muscular, just like him.” Then Clint punches him and tells him to shut up.


End file.
